Wonder Woman: Light-Fingered Lady
"Light-Fingered Lady" is the thirteenth episode of season two of the superhero action series The New Adventures of Wonder Woman and the twenty-seventh episode of the series overall. The series stars Lynda Carter in the dual role of Wonder Woman, aka Diana Prince, as well as Lyle Waggoner as Steve Trevor. It was directed by Alan Crosland with a teleplay written by Bruce Shelley. It first aired on CBS on Friday, January 6th, 1978 at 8:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Featuring Notes & Trivia * Copyright MCMLXXVIII, D.C. Comics, Inc. - Warner Bros. Television. All rights reserved. * The New Adventures of Wonder Woman was filmed at Burbank Studios in Burbank, California. * * Brian McKay serves as an executive story consultant on this episode. * Anne Collins serves as a story editor on this episode. * Actor Greg Morris is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actor Christopher Stone is credited as Chris Stone in this episode. * Actress S. Pearl Sharp is credited as Saundra Sharp in this episode. * Actor Rick DiAngelo is credited as Ric DiAngelo in this episode. * Director Alan Crosland, Jr. is credited as Alan Crosland in this episode. * Writer Bruce Shelly's name is mis-spelled as Bruce Shelley in this episode. * This is the eighth episode of The New Adventures of Wonder Woman directed by Alan Crosland. He directs sixteen episodes of the series in total. It is his seventh episode from season two of the series. He previously directed "Mind Stealers from Outer Space (Part 2)". * This is the third episode of The New Adventures of Wonder Woman written by Bruce Shelly. He writes four episodes of the series overall. It is his second episode from season two of the series. He previously wrote "The Queen and the Thief". * Greg Morris' character is identified only as Caribe in the guest-starring credits. The character's full name is Anton Caribe. * Actor Bubba Smith is a former professional football player in the NFL. He played with the Baltimore Colts from 1967 to 1971, with the Oakland Raiders from 1973 to 1974, and with the Houston Oilers from 1975 to 1976. Allusions * This episode makes reference to Nefertiti, who was the queen of Egypt circa 1351-1334 BCE. Along with her husband, Akhenaten, they were responsible for restructuring Egypt's religious doctrine from a polytheistic culture, to a monotheistic one, where they worshiped the sun god, Aten. Abilities * Wonder Woman demonstrates a new super-power this episode: Animal empathy. She uses it to convince guard dogs to trip an alarm. Quotes * Anton Caribe: A pretty face can cause ugly problems. .... * Lil Thaxton: I get you the plans and you let me in on whatever it is you want them for. Is it a deal? * Anton Caribe: Obviously. It's the only kind I insist upon: I can't lose. .... * Anton Caribe: This Egyptian chamber was the great resting place for Queen Nefertiti, for thousands of years. You can enjoy the discomfort for an hour or two. * Diana Prince: Well, Queen Nefertiti was hardly in a position to refuse. See also External Links * * * * * * Category:1978/Episodes Category:January, 1978/Episodes